


The Undead Will Rise

by JokerRiddler



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, The Walking Dead, all zombie flicks
Genre: Blood and Gore, Knives, Mild Gore, Swordplay, Violence, depiction of blood, melee weapons, vague descriptions of governmental tampering of biological experimentations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original work that centers around what every zombie flick has in it. Head shots, gore, violence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Undead Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that centers around what every zombie flick has in it. Head shots, gore, violence.

Thunk. The swish of the sword swinging through the air caught the attention of the undead milling around. The city was swarmed with the decaying bodies of the walking undead. 

It had started as an experiment run by the government. The said experiment had caused unlikely mutations to grow in the cells of the test subjects that caused uncommon acts of cannibalism and premature decomposing of the flesh. They had tried to keep it from spreading by keeping the test subjects contained in a highly quarantined area, but that proved fruitless. Because unbeknownst to them, the infection that had caused the mutation had gradually changed and in mere days had developed airborne effects. 

So by continuing to keep a check on the infected via glass windows, the now airborne infection had escaped throughout the building via the ventilation system. And thus began the spread of the biggest pandemic to ever hit the world. 

There were only a hand full of people who had managed to not get the airborne virus, that had been through sheer amounts of luck. After a week or so, the airborne virus had died off, leaving the world with massive amounts of decaying bodies and only a few live people left standing. 

Pulling the sword from the head of the undead, a girl with cyan hair whirled around and stabbed the two undead that had been coming up behind her. She would have to get to high ground if she wanted to escape the mess that was called the middle of the city. 

Scanning the street with her forest green eyes, she noticed a car not to far from her right side. Stowing her gun in her thigh holsters, she kept her sword in her hand and made her way stealthily to the car. The undead were all around the city block, she would have to be swift in getting to the car, if she didn't want to be bitten.

She had been in an instance were she had almost been bitten. It had been a few weeks before this, they had had her pinned down between a brick wall and them. Luckily, she had escaped being bitten because it had been at that moment a guy had started shooting a gun off in the air behind the group. Most of the undead had swarmed to the guy, but those that hadn’t she had taken care of. 

She only saw the guy then. He had asked her about joining his group, but she had refused, said she worked better alone. The guy had scoffed and gone about his way.

It was a mistake she would only end up regretting. Because this day, luck was not on her side. Not noticing that there was a decomposing body in the backseat of the car, the girl with the cyan hair had gotten into the front seat of the car and, because the keys weren’t in the ignition, had tried to hotwire the car. Popping the plastic bit out from under the steering column, she ripped the wires out and began trying to spark them together.

In the backseat however, with bits of flesh hanging from it mouth and a wide hole where it’s throat and stomach used to be, the undead growled lowly and reached forward. The girl hadn’t noticed due to the loud moaning and growling coming from outside the car; she had left the door open in order to see the wires.

Reaching the girl in the floorboard of the car, the undead began opening its mouth and trying to bite the girl’s flesh. Without screaming, the girl held her hands out and began trying to push the dead thing off of her, to no avail. Using one hand to detach her knife from her holsters, she deflected the snapping jaws of the undead. With a sigh, she got her knife and imbedded deep into the undead’s skull. She instinctively turned her eyes from the torrent of blood and cerebrospinal fluid that sprayed from the blow. Using her strength, she tossed the undead into the backseat and pulled herself free from the car. It wouldn’t start anyway.

Making sure her sword was with her, the girl began walking once again, leaving dead carcasses in her wake.


End file.
